happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ejection
Ejection is the ability for the player to release from their vehicle during a level. By default, to eject the main character, press the Z key (for Irresponsible Dad, it's either Shift or Z). To eject a secondary character, the control may vary. Usage Ejection is often used for the player to move from their default vehicle to one created with the vehicle tool. In other instances, ejection is used to allow the player to throw objects. It can also be used to allow the player to move further distances than they could normally in some cases. Although controls for an ejected character can vary, the spacebar always grabs objects with collision one or four. Segway Guy, Effective Shopper, Pogostick Man and Moped Man can use this feature to reattach and use their default vehicle again. All characters can use this feature to attach to custom vehicles made with the vehicle tool. Default controls after ejection for all characters *Up - Push arms above the head and straighten legs. *Down - Curl into ball. *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head. *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forward. *Space - Grab. Default secondary controls after ejection for some characters Wheelchair Guy *Ctrl - Lift leg 1 and arm 1. *Shift - Lift leg 2 and arm 2. Segway Guy, Effective Shopper, and Pogostick Man *Ctrl - Bend knee 1, straighten knee 2, shift arms. *Shift - Bend knee 2, straighten knee 1, shift arms. Lawnmower Man *Ctrl - Straighten arms, but not in the air. *Shift - Bend knee 2, straighten knee 1, shift arms. Santa Claus *Ctrl - Control elves, but not Santa. *Shift - (same as Ctrl). Trivia *Although highly difficult, immediately after ejection the player may have the possibility to try and walk by using the Ctrl and Shift keys. This is very hard to do, and falling over will prevent the player from returning to a standing position for reattempt. A notable character with a high probability of the capability of walking is Wheelchair Guy due to the fact that he almost always stands up after ejection. *As of v1.62, a level creator can choose to "hide" the character's vehicle when making a level. Although vehicle holders and ejection may still be effective for allowing the player to start the level once ejected, this can eliminate the need for ejection in some cases. *All of the obese characters (Effective Shopper, Lawnmower Man, Santa Claus, and Helicopter Man) and the baby of Irresponsible Mom have a slight boost or jump out of their vehicles upon ejection, unless using the vehicle tool. This is because their vehicle surrounds them, and without a boost, they may get stuck. *With Irresponsible Dad, and Irresponsible Mom you can eject the parents, the children, or all. For Irresponsible Dad, Ctrl will eject the son, Shift will eject the dad, and Z will eject both. For Irresponsible Mom, Ctrl will eject the girl, Shift will eject the son, and Z will eject them all, however, you can't eject Irresponsible Mom by herself. *The player can crawl with any character in the game quite easily when lying face down to the right by grabbing, pressing Down, and quickly pressing Up when the character moves. This is to prevent the arms from lifting up the character and flipping him/her over. *Helicopter Man is the first character to boost forwards when ejecting from his vehicle. *If you quickly tap Z while playing as Moped Couple or Santa Claus, Moped girl will continue to hold onto Moped Man's waist while Santa's elves will still remain attached to the sleigh, making it still rideable. Glitches *There is an uncommon glitch where in some levels you will automatically eject at the start regardless if you were holding the button set to eject the player (by default, Z is the eject action), nor when your vehicle gets destroyed. This is most likely caused by holding Z (by default) and then clicking out of the game window. *When Pogostick Man was first released, using the "hide vehicle" option would make him spaz out uncontrollably. This did not happen after ejecting. It was fixed soon after. The same happened for Helicopter Man when he was first released, where checking the "hide vehicle" option would also make him spaz out. This glitch was fixed the day after his release. Category:Characters Category:Features Category:Feature Added In the Original Release Category:Demo Version